6 Months
by HBfan26
Summary: What if everything really wasn't okay? NickWarrick friendship, Post GD.


**6 Months. **

The sun was just about gone by the time he caught up with him. Nick was usually good at finding people, it was a almost like an instinct. But this time Warrick didn't want to be found.

Nick hadn't even known this place existed, a dusty basketball court with only one ring and no markers right on the edge of town, almost in the desert. He pulled up a little away from the black SUV and observed the lean figure shooting 3 pointers, one after the other, 3 bounces, a moments pause, shoot, the whoosh of the ball passing through the ring and the thud as it bounced on the ground and back to the shooter, the rhythm was measured, almost mesmerising….

It was meant to get easier as each day passed….it was meant to stop hurting as much. And he was meant to stop feeling sorry for himself. The claustrophobia, the fear of insects, the fear of being alone, fear of the dark, waking up in the middle of the night thinking he was still in that damn box, replying the moment when he made the decision to pull the trigger, that second before Warrick found him, replying it over and over and over again until he thought his head would explode.

It was meant to get easier, he was meant to stop thinking to stop obsessing, so why didn't he, why did he insist on driving away every friend he had?

"ENOUGH, Nick"

The last words of his fellow CSI kept replying themselves around and around in his head. Harsh words. He knew he deserved them.

It had been 6 months. Not 6 days or 6 weeks, 6 long long months. 6 months of concern and sympathy and understanding.

But people can only keep it up for so long. They should only be expected to keep it up for so long. Sometime its got to run out.

Warrick was frustrated, Nick knew he'd treated him the worst. The half smiles and forced laughter were all forgotten in Warrick's presence…he didn't have to pretend in front of Warrick, you know, he could let his guard down.

But he forgot that everyone has a breaking point. No-one can be constantly snapped at and blamed for each little mistake, no-one can take the brunt of someone else's problems for days and days on end without reaching a point where they have to say stop.

Or in Warrick's case 'Enough'.

"I'm sorry"

It was lame, he knew it would sound lame, but he had to say it first.

There was no recognition either of his presence or his words. Just the same rhythmic bounce, pause and shoot…., bounce pause, shoot…..

"I saw the department shrink."

Bounce, pause…and this time he held on to the basketball….his face was a neutral mask, Nick couldn't tell sometimes if Warrick was angry, upset, worried, that expression, forehead furrowed, mouth drawn together…

"Made an appointment for next week as well." Nick continued before pausing and sighing heavily. "And the week after and the week after that and as long as it takes."

There was no perceptible change in his colleague's expression, but one swift movement sent the basketball over in his direction. Nick caught it, moving closer to the basket, until he was standing at an angle from the basket. Bounce, pause, shoot…the ball spun around and around the edge of the ring, before slowly spinning outwards and away from the ring.

"Guess you need to work on your hook shot…" Warrick's voice was quiet and very droll.

"Guess so." Nick replied as Warrick bounced, paused and took his shot. The ball went cleanly through.

"Good thing I'm around then, huh?" Warrick turned to his friend, a half smile on his face.

Nick nodded, knowing that he was at least on the way to being forgiven….shaking his head he walked over and handed the basketball to the taller man.

"So how about a little one on one, huh? This 3 point stuff is just for old men…."

Warrick couldn't help grinning….."Who are you callin' an old man?"

"You…..old man"

And so they played, even though It was late and there was no light. Just a sliver of moonlight showing from behind the clouds.

It was all they needed though, just a sliver of light, they'd fight for the rest…..


End file.
